My first Family
by AmineLove2022
Summary: Kat is an avian eraser hybrid.96.9 percent human, 2 percent bird, 1.1 percent eraser.What will happen when Jeb sends her to the flock? Will she grow feelings for one of the boys? Will she 'race out? Read to find out. Suck at summaries. I think its a decent fanfic. This is my first ease give advice. Also I have no idea what any of the sub categories are so I just clicked 1


**Me: Heeeyyyyyy.**

 **Iggy: Hi.**

 **Fang: Whassup?**

 **Gazzy: We gotta do a disclaimer.**

 **Iggy: Those are sooooooo boring.**

 **Fang: Let's just get it over with.**

 **Me: Unfortunately, I do not own Maximum Ride or It's charachters.**

 **Gazzy: But She owns Kat. Kat is an OC.**

 **Fang:...**

 **Iggy:...**

 **Me: Well,... Leave a review and tell me how you like it. :)**

* * *

"Guys, I have arranged for the flock to get a new member." I heard Jeb tell the others. The Flock? It's a group of teenage avian human hybrids. I'm Kat and I am an avian hybrid. In english, We are two percent bird. Jeb took care of me and the others while we were in the school, a science facility. I had some malfunctions with my heart and I had to stay longer. Not to mention I was created after them so I am way younger than three of them.

"WHAA? Why didn't you tell us?" Someone, I'm assuming Maximum, exclaimed.

"We didn't know if she'd survive. She had a heart disease. Her heart didn't work as well as your's. We had to keep her in the school so we could keep an eye in here until she was better." he explained in a calm voice.

"Well, where is she?" Max asked.

"Kat, c'mon." I heard Jeb sigh. I slowly walked in and everybody but two people jaws dropped. Jeb and a blonde older than me.

"You are gorgeous." a young teenage girl smiled.

"Boom!" a young boy shouts.

"Wow…" Maximum sighed, "Just...wow."

"Heeyeyyyyyyy." I groan. I don't even wanna be here. I can handle myself. I've killed more erasers in a month than they have in a year.

"What does she look like?" a blonde ask.

"You can't see?" I ask .

"Yep. Completely blind." he replied.

"Oh."

"So… FLock, Kat has ran away from the School Multiple times but her heart stopped her from getting far. She has killed many of our erasers. She-"

"Doesn't wanna be here." I finished for him.

"I gotta go." Jeb stated, "Kat, please give them a chance." He stood and walked to the door.

"Jeb." I stated, "Can I have my headphones and cell back?"

"Yea sorry I forgot about them." he states pulling them out of his pocket.

He looked at me and told me through our telepathy connection, 'Give them a chance."

"Thanks. I'll give them a chance." I explained, "Promise." I owe at least that to jeb. I turn around and see a dirty blonde boy.

"W-what type of things do you like doing?" The little girl asked.

"Wouldn't you like to kn-" I start, "I'm sorry. I've been very defensive. Ya know since the…. School. I think you guys call it the school."

"Ya we do." A dark haired boy says. I think he is emo...or goth.

"I'm Katherine. Call me that and I'll stab you in the leg." I state, "I prefer Kat. What is yalls name?"

"I'm Angel." the little girl smiles.

"Max."

"Iggy." the blonde says.

"Fang."

"Gasman." the little boy says,"Call me that and I'll stab you in the leg. I go by Gazzy."

"Dylan."

"Nudge." a girl about thirteen smiles. I smile not knowing what to say.

"What are some of your interests?" Fang asked.

"Uhm… I dance, sing, and run. I also write." I answer, "What about you guys?"

"Bombs." Iggy and Gazzy exclaim at the same time.

"Wait...what?" I ask.

"We build bombs." Gazzy smiled.

"How old are you? Eight?"

"Yep."

"I am going to pretend that is normal." I mumble.

"You'll soon learn we aren't normal." Fang sighs.

"Damn right. We are better than normal." I smirk. Everybody starts laughing. "No, seriously. We are. How many people not including the flock do you know that can see past a mile. None. Can fly without a machine? None. Can read minds and change form? None. Can see colors through touch? None. Can disappear literally just standing there? None." I explain, "We may have to be on the run from erasers but we are better than 'normal people'."

Everybody stopped laughing. "I never thought of it that way." Max sighed.

"I figured. The 98% of you guys that are human want to look at the negative side of the situation." I smile.

"You guys?" Angel asked, "Aren't you 98% human, too?"

"He didn't tell you?" I ask. Of course he didn't, I cut him off. "Uhm...I'm 96.9% human, 2% avian, and 1.1%...eraser."

"WHAT?" Iggy shouted jumping up from his position on the couch.

"Why else did you think I had heart failure?!" I ask exasperated.

"Any reason other than being and eraser!" Fang shouted.

"This is why I didn't want to come." I mumble running out of the house.

"Kat, No!" i heard Max shout but I just didn't care.

I kept running despite the burning in my legs. I stopped and placed my ear buds in my ear. They give me something to focus on other than the burning.

'Body like a back road.

Drivin with my eyes closed.

I know every curve like the back of my hand.

Doing 15 in a 30 I ain't in no hurry.

Imma take it slow just as fast as I can." I continue to run.

Suddenly someone jumped on me. Instinctively, I punch pull my hand back to punch them but stop when I realize it was GAzzy. I let my hand fall. I'd never hit a little kid.

"Kat, they didn't mean it. They just panicked. Every eraser we've met tried killing us." he sighed.

"So they think I'm gonna try and kill them. I didn't want this. Gazzy, when I said we're better than human I meant you're better than humans. Me? I have this...this…. Monster inside me. Wanting to kill everything in a one hundred mile radius. It isn't big enough to affect me but… It is still there. I'm still a monster." I sob as tears fell down my face.

"Why don't you come back home?" Gazzy asked, "Fang is making dinner."

"I...I don't eat. I have an eating disorder." I answer, "I eat like once a day."

"Well,...still come on. You can share a room with me." he smiles, "Fang and Iggy share a room. Angel and Nudge. Iggy and Max share a room."

"Are Iggy and Max a thing?" I ask.

"No." he answers as we walk back to the house, "They have a bro sis relationship."

"So… you build bombs?" I ask suddenly his face lit up.

"Yea, we have to be prepared for when erasers come." he smirked.

"Is Gasman your real name?" I ask thinking it's an unusual name.

"Ask Ig." he smiled blushing a crimson red as he walked into the house. I followed him. He led me to the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to react that way." Iggy rushed as soon as I walked in. He spilled his plate in the process… all over Max.

"How did the blind blonde know I was here?"I ask. Max stood and smack Iggy on the head.

"Haha, I have sensitive senses. Well other than seeing." Iggy explains.

"I am really sorry." Fang states.

"Where da frig did you come from?" I ask.

"Do you have any special powers?" he ask reminding me of his power.

"Yea, uhm...I can catch on fire. ...I'm fire proof . Not to mention, I can tell the future. But it's random." I smile, "I'll help with bombs."

"YEA" Iggy and Gazzy shouted attempting to high five each other but missing.

"I'mma go to the room. G-man, wanna show me?" I ask

"G-man?" Max asked after she wiped off the food.

"I don't know. It sounds cool. G-man. Gas man." I mumbled.

"Boom!" Gaz shouts as he hops up and shows me to his-our room.

"Thanks Gaz." I smile. Gazzy and I are going to get along just fine. I pull my phone out of my pocket and smile. I am sorta a well known youtuber. I do music covers and some vlogs.

I start a live youtube video. "Hey my cats. Kitty Kat here with a brand new video. I was just put into yet another foster home and plan on annoying the hell out of them. I'm gonna do a series for this tho. My foster parents are not home and I've gotten to know everyone here. There is Fang. He is an emo...or goth. Idk which one yet. Iggy he is blonde and blind. He also works on bombs and building things. From what I have gathered, he knows where everything is so he can do things. Max. She is a well defensive person. She is also very accepting and understanding. Gasman or Gas or Gazzy is an eight year old boy who works with Iggy. Nudge loves fashion. I can just tell. She has a really pretty hat. Angel she is six. She is very pretty and loves Max. She's mature for her age tho. Dylan, he is my age. He is blonde and loves sports. Right now, he is wearing a Bengals jersey." I face my camera.

"So first we are going to annoy Fang. I've thought of many ideas on how to annoy him and have decided on the 'Natural hotness' scenario. So he and dylan are close in age so they are probably always compared to each other. I'm gonna walk up to Fang and say, "You are just jealous of Dylan's natural hotness". I walk into the livingroom.I am going to wait for his response and proceed to say, "Cuz you have to use lady's cosmetics.'(A/N I got this from a youtube video.)" I explain as I put my phone down on the banister so Fang can't see it.

"FANG!" I shout. As expected Fang and the rest of the flock jump into the room almost immediately. Fang was wearing a pair of black sweats and gray t-shirt.

"Fang,..." I start slowly, "I've realized why you are so depressed all the time."

"Really?" I asked, "Doubt it."

"Oh I do." I smile evilly, "It's because you are jealous of Dylan's natural hotness." Fang blushes a deep red as everyone else doubles over with laughter. Gazzy notices my phone and laughs even more.

" And you have to use lady's cosmetics so…." I smile, "Well see ya." I smile as I run for my life. I grab my phone and sprint out of the room.

"KAT!" Fang yells before chasing after me. I rush into mine and Gazzy's room and close the door, but Fang puts his foot in the way. I push on the door so he can't open it anymore. He pushes on it to open it and the next thing I know I was backing away from a really angry Fang. His expression softens as he sees my phone screen.

He takes a step towards me with a smile. I back away until I pressed against the wall. He continues to walk towards me until I can smell his minty breath. His lips gently touched mine and suddenly I couldn't move or breathe. He pulls away and whispers, "Show youtube that." before walking out of the door. I look at my phone. Shit….I forgot to stop the video.

I check the comments. There were hundreds of them. All about the kiss.

"So...That was his reaction. Chased me to kill and ended up with a kiss." I summarize, "Well, I better get to bed. Tomorrow is Iggy and a cover video."

I turn the video off. I walk back into the living room and grab my bags. I take them back to gazzy and my room. I pick out my tank that says 'Bish, Naaaaahhhhh.' and a pair of navy blue sweats. I carry them to the bathroom after getting a towel. I sigh as the warm water flows over my bare skin. Somebody knocks ruining my love struck moment.

"Whaaaaaatttt?" I groan.

"Kat?" Iggy voice asked.

"Ya."

"I need to brush my teeth."

"Guess you have to wait." I answer.

"Why can't I just come in and brush my teeth then leave?" he asked.

"Cuz I am taking a shower!" I state.

"I'm blind!"

"No." I state reaching out and locking the door, "Give me five minutes."

"Fine!" he exclaims. I quickly finish and get out. I dry off and slip into my clothes. I open the door and rush to get out of the bathroom. Iggy was standing there. I start to feel uncomfortable, and I walk into my room and see Gazzy.

"Youtube, huh?" he smiled.

"Yep." I smile, "Wanna do a video with me?"

"Yaaaaa." Gazzy shouts.

"Imma make it tomorrow."

"Okay. If I'm not awake just wake me, kay?"

"Kay….Gazzy?"

"Yea?" he asked confused.

"Thanks." I smile.

"For….?"

"I don't know. Not reacting like Fang and Iggy." I mumble as we get in our beds.

"It's all good. You did sorta surprised me tho." he sighed.

"Night."

"Goodnight,Kat."

I fell into the best sleep I ever had. Wait….that doesn't mean much.

***FANG'S POV*** (RIght after Kiss)

I pull away. "Show youtube that." I walk out the door and go immediately to my room. My face was burning and I so badly wanted to walk into her room and kiss her again.

"Hey, dude, You okay?" Dylan asked sitting in his bed.

"I-I-I don't know." I mumble.

"What did you do?" Dyl asked.

"Nothing!" I shout.

"You do know it's on youtube? I could just watch the video." he states.

"I...I...kissed her." I state, "And I liked it. A lot. My stomach feels weird and I want to kiss her again. I feel weird."

"Ohhhh." Dylan sighs as he turns and lays down in his bed.

"Oh what?" I ask jumping on him and pulling him out of his bed.

"I can't tell you." he states, "You have to figure it out."

"Wait… you think I like her?" I ask slightly amused.

"You do. Tomorrow when you are around her your going to stutter everything you say." he explains.

"Yea, sure." I smirk, "Go to bed." I push him back onto his bed.

"Night."

"Night, Dyl pickle."

***NEXT DAY***

"Fang, it's time to wake up." I heard a soft velvet voice whisper shaking me.

"Ten minutes." I groan into my pillow.

"Max said if you don't wake up, I get to punch you." it replied. Wait...it's not max? Then who is it? I open my eyes and see Kat's blue eyes looking at me.

"What? W-why are y-you waking m-me up?" I stutter. Dumbass Dylan.

"They-They saw the video."

"Who is 'they'? I ask.

"Dylan."


End file.
